Many stacking devices are used to continuously create stacks of sheet products. In one common stacking device, the sheets are fed from a feeding roll into an interfolder. The interfolder creates a stack of sheets wherein each sheet is interfolded with the next. This process is commonly used when making facial tissue, napkins, or other sheet products where it is desirable to package the products such that when the consumer removes the first sheet from the package, the second sheet will then present itself for removal. To make it easier to remove the first sheet from the package, it is known to create a grasping tab or a dispensing fold from the first sheet to make it easier for the consumer to grasp and remove the first sheet from the package.
However, the dispensing folds created from the first sheet using known methods are often weak, causing the first sheet to tear when the consumer removes it from the package. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for creating a strong dispensing fold such that the consumer can remove the sheets from the package without tearing them. A need also exists for a foldover apparatus that works downstream of the interfolder to increase the running speed of the interfolder and that obtains reliable, consistent foldover results.